Lost For Words
by Katt9966
Summary: A kinda dark fic that has het and slash.


Title: - Lost For Words

Author: - Katt

Rating: - R

Pairing: - Sheppard/Ford, Ford/Teyla, implied Sheppard/McKay.

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know

Archive: - I'd be honoured

Disclaimer: - No infringement intended. "Chocolate" by "Snow Patrol" was written by Lightbody, Connolly, McClelland and Quinn.

Author's Notes: - It's a song fic – I'm weak and succumb to them occasionally. To be honest I was listening to "Chocolate" when this dark, little fic leapt into my mind fully formed, and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Lord knows where this stuff comes from – I worry about me sometimes LOL.

Lost For Words.

"This could be the very minute

I'm aware I'm alive

All these places feel like home

With a name I'd never chosen

I can make my first steps

As a child of twenty-five

This is the straw, final straw in the

Roof of my mouth as I lie to you

Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean

I didn't enjoy it at the time."

It smelt like Colorado in the Fall. When there'd been a shower of rain and the fresh smell of the fallen leaves filled the air. Aiden loved that smell. He loved the sight of the red, yellow and brown leaves on the trees, and littering the ground. He loved the crunch of the leaves under his feet as he walked. He loved the sharp feel of the cold breeze on his face. He paused and turned his face up towards the sky, closing his eyes and feeling the slight warmth from the sun on his skin. He could be in the Colorado Mountains instead of on another planet, in another galaxy, light-years away from home. It was funny how all the planets seemed to look the same. Lots of trees, just like General O'Neill was famed for commenting on in the days when he'd still led SG-1. Doctor McKay had begun to explain it to them once, but a crashing Puddle Jumper had cut the lecture short, so Aiden was really none the wiser.

He heard the soft footsteps approaching, he was guarding the perimeter after all, and for all his reminiscing he was still a marine, but he pretended not to. He let her creep up on him, slipping her arms around his waist, her body pressed up against his back. Twisting around Aiden faced Teyla, a smile on his lips,

"We're supposed to be walking the perimeter, watching out for bad guys so McKay can fiddle with his toys." He chided.

"We have done that, there's no one here, nor has there been for many years. Besides Doctor McKay has Major Sheppard to watch over him while he works." Teyla countered.

Aiden's smile faltered a little at that innocent remark. With Major Sheppard and Doctor McKay alone together he wondered just how much was getting done in the ruined buildings they'd found. The SGA's premiere team had a lot of secrets; some of them better kept than others. He knew all about the relationship between Sheppard and McKay, but it was a closely guarded secret. If Doctor Weir found out she might be tempted to split the team up to avoid complications, in case Sheppard's heart should rule his head in a combat situation, for example, and endanger everyone. Besides if the rest of Atlantis found out then the Major's command position could be compromised, and that couldn't be allowed to happen. So Aiden kept quiet and told no one, not even Teyla. So quickly hiding the dark look that had crossed his face he finally slipped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her.

Her lips parted as his touched them and welcomed his tongue inside. He could feel her body pressed against his, her breasts pressed against his chest, and groaned into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Teyla slipped a hand between their bodies, reaching down she rubbed at Aiden's growing erection. He moved his mouth down to her jaw; licking and nibbling his way to her ear, lapping at the lobe, before moving down to nuzzle her neck. One of Aiden's hands gently grasped her breast, feeling the hard nub of the nipple and teasing it with his fingers through the fabric of her shirt. Teyla's hand slipped from his erection to reach around and pull him closer to her. He ground his hard, aching flesh against her body, one of his hands searched for the place where her shirt ended, pulling at it and slipping a hand up underneath the material, feeling her warm skin under his palm.

He felt Teyla's tongue licking against his cheek, making him squirm as it flicked over his ear. Then she whispered,

"Am I the only one to share your love?"

"Yes…yes of course…there's no one else but you." As Aiden murmured it to her he felt the lie cut through him, and he clutched at her, and pressed his lips to hers almost brutally trying to blot out that uncomfortable feeling.

Sheppard's voice cut through the haze of lust that surrounded them, and brought them both back to where they were.

"Report Lieutenant."

"Um…um…nothing moving out here Sir. It's all quiet."

"Very well. You and Teyla meet me back at the settlement, I need to stretch my legs so I'll walk the perimeter with you while Teyla baby-sits McKay."

Aiden only just managed to keep the look of excitement from his face at the Major's words, but he couldn't stop the little shudder that passed through his body.

Teyla sounded annoyed,

"Major Sheppard interrupted us at a most inconvenient moment." Then reaching up to stroke Aiden's cheek she smiled and continued, "we will have to continue this when we get back to Atlantis."

"You bet." Aiden replied, his mind already occupied by other possibilities.

"You're the only thing that I love

It scares me more every day

On my knees I think clearer

Goodness knows I saw it coming

Or at least I'll claim I did

But in truth I'm lost for words

What have I done it's too late for that

What have I become truth is nothing yet

A simple mistake starts the hardest time

I promise I'll do anything you ask…this time."

On his knees Aiden felt the damp from the fallen leaves soak into his pants, but he didn't care. He was flying, he was empty, yet being filled, he was exactly where he wanted to be. The hand that held his head was strong and wouldn't allow him to move. The other hand grasped the shoulder of his jacket, twisting it tightly and causing the material to cut into the skin under Aiden's arm, but he didn't care. The hard, hot flesh in his mouth choked him, barely letting him breathe. He gagged as it was thrust inside his open mouth, feeling the hardness bump into the back of his throat, bruising the delicate skin there. His mouth was being fucked hard and mercilessly, and it felt completely right to Aiden.

Major Sheppard grunted softly with each thrust. Aiden looked up at him; he stood with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. However, there was no look of love on his face, not even a look of enjoyment really, this was a necessity for Sheppard. A release of tension. A way to exorcise himself of the darkness that resided inside the charming exterior. The darkness in Sheppard's eyes was rarely glimpsed. Ford had seen it when he'd impaled that Wraith bitch, and he was sure some Genii soldiers had probably caught sight of it before they died, but usually it was masked. Masked and suppressed, but sometimes it needed an outlet, and that was where Aiden came in. He was the willing receptacle for Sheppard's darkness. He took it so that when Sheppard returned to his lover's bed he could be gentle, loving and considerate. He took it so that Sheppard could command and function without falling apart from stress. He took it because it was all he could have, and for Aiden it was better than nothing.

Feeling Sheppard still Aiden braced himself, and quickly swallowed every bitter drop that filled his mouth. Stepping back Sheppard pulled out, and as Aiden knelt on the ground panting, he quickly zipped his pants back up.

"Time we got back to the others." Sheppard said, turning away, and walking slowly towards the ruins, not sparing Aiden a glance.

Aiden quickly pulled his own erection from his pants and spilled himself on the wet leaves after a couple of fast strokes on his sensitive flesh. Wiping his hand clean on the leaves he stood up and trotted to catch up to the Major. They walked back in silence.

Sheppard radioed ahead so that Teyla and McKay were waiting for them. Aiden tried to ignore the stab of jealousy at McKay's smile when he saw Sheppard, and the easy half grin Sheppard gave him in return. He tried his best to look forward to what he and Teyla would share that night, and hoped that he wouldn't gasp the wrong name when he came.


End file.
